


To Be Cared For

by JoyDragon



Series: Complementary [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Katara is caring, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Zuko needs love, Zutara, soft, zuko x katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: How rare it is to be loved so gently.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Complementary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144391
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	To Be Cared For

Katara bit her lip anxiously, her eyes scanning her work to see if she missed anything. She wanted it to be absolutely perfect, and she really hoped he would like it…

Her and Zuko had only recently started dating. It had taken them a long time to finally get to this point in their lives. (Though part of her thinks that loving Zuko was always inevitable.) She wanted to give him a grand romantic gesture for his birthday.

"Katara?"

The water bender gasped, drawn out of her thoughts. She had told him to come to his room as soon as he was done with work in his office, but she still didn't expect him so soon.

She flicked her wrist to warm the water in the tub before running to open the bathroom door.

"Happy birthday!" She attacked him with a hug. He snorted in acknowledgement, burying his face into her hair and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"You've already told me that today. Several times." He teased her, his words muffled by her thick curls.

She pulled back to kiss his nose. "And I'll probably say it a few more times. Are you ready for your present?"

Zuko smirked at her, "What, it isn't you?"

Katara laughed and shook her head. "If it was me, I certainly wouldn't be wearing this, and we'd already be on the bed."

He glanced down at her water tribe tunic. "Fair point. So what's my present then?"

She bit her lip and grabbed his hands to drag him into his bathroom. Zuko blinked at the scene. The tub was full of steaming water, and flower petals lay on the floor and surrounding area. There was a bottle of wine in an ice bucket, and assorted treats to eat on a small table next to the tub.

When Zuko only stared, Katara rubbed her hands together. "It's- um, I just thought you might want to relax and spend some time with me?"

Zuko released a breath and turned to her, smiling wide. "That sounds lovely, Katara. Thank you."

Gaining some confidence from his positive reply, she beamed at him. "I'll get some towels and robes from the closet, you go ahead and get in."

When she returned to set the things on the counter, she saw Zuko relaxed in the tub, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. She smiled softly at him. His duties as Fire Lord often put so much stress on him; she was glad she could take off a little of that tension with a simple bath.

Katara walked over to him and sat behind the tub on a small stool. "Can I let your hair down?"

Zuko hummed, opening his eyes to glance at her behind him. He was about to ask why she wasn't in the tub with him when her hands stroked through his long hair, making him close his eyes again. Katara slipped his crown out of his bun and set it aside, working his hair out of the knot. She brushed her fingers through it gently, and Zuko couldn't help but smile. Nobody ever touched his hair like this. Like he was… beautiful.

"Can you lean up a bit?" She asked him softly. Zuko didn't know what for but he obeyed. Katara gently directed water to wet his long locks. She reached out for some soap, slowly immersing the shampoo into his scalp.

Zuko held in a pleased groan, "You're washing my hair?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"That's…" Zuko was at a loss for words. Nobody had ever done this for him either. "That's fine."

Katara continued, gently washing his hair and rinsing it. When she was finished she finally stripped her own clothes off and joined him in the water. She sat between his legs, resting her palms on his thighs. "Do you care if I wash your body too?"

Zuko blinked at her in surprise. She only smiled at him, "I just want to take care of you tonight."

Perplexed, he nodded. He watched her as she lathered a sponge with soap and began caressing it on his chest. Her fingers stroked his lightning scar lovingly for a moment before she went on to scrub his arms.

Zuko swallowed roughly at the tenderly loving look on her face. She loved him. She cared about him. She… wanted to care for him in every way.

She wasn't expecting anything from him in return, and she didn't seem to care if he made a move on her or not. She just wanted to be with him, to do something sweet for him. Her washing him was unexpectedly intimate. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. Zuko had never seen anyone care for him like this woman did. Nobody had loved him as much as she did.

Unbidden, tears filled his eyes.

Katara noticed this, but didn't say anything as she continued to wash his body almost reverently.

For so long in his life, he didn't even understand love. His mother abandoned him. His father burned and banished him. His sister tried to kill him constantly. Uncle had loved him, but he had been too blind with anger to notice or appreciate it.

And then there was Katara.

His enemy, trying to give him a chance, trying to actually help him. The betrayal that she eventually found the strength to forgive him for- a mercy that he didn't deserve. How she slowly became his closest friend… and eventually his lover.

Katara had gone through it all with him. She was compassion incarnate.

And here she was, being so gentle with him, as if knowing his old wounds still made him so fragile.

Zuko suddenly leaned forward, startling her. He leaned into her, resting his face on her neck and winding his arms around her to draw her close. His breaths were shaky, and the tears still leaked down his face. Katara only kissed his head and returned his hug, letting her fingers run up and down his back in a calming manner. She held him as he cried, even if he wasn't completely sure why he was crying.

Because it's not like he was sad, no he was so happy, so heartbreakingly happy that this girl loved him. He'd never felt more loved than he did in this moment.

Eventually, his tears ran out and his breath became even. Katara kissed his head again before pushing his shoulders back. She wiped his cheeks, kissing his forehead, his nose, his scar. "I love you, Zuko. And you're so worthy of it."

Worthy wasn't usually a word he associated with himself. Some days he needed that affirmation. And if this girl that had seen the worst of him still loved him so fiercely, there must be some worthiness about him.

Zuko pulled her even closer, "Thank you, Katara. I love you too. So, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentine's gift to you! Reminder: you are worthy! You are LOVED!!!!


End file.
